What Could Have Been
by vikinglover elle
Summary: Sookie meets her former lover at the supermarket. What happens when they talk and remember what they once were to each other. Little nod to Gift Wrap. SEQUEL to Before Sunrise A/U OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. They are the creation of Charlaine Harris. I've dropped them into a scene from the movie "Nine Lives" also not mine.**

A/N: Originally this was for the Weekly One-Shot Challenge – Week 13/Theme: I never said it would be easy, I said it would be worth it. (Unknown). Now, this is the continuation to Before Sunrise. Hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

No. It couldn't be. There are other people in this godforsaken place with blonde hair. But not that shade. Not the same color as mine.

_Mine._

The word echoes through my mind as I realize what I fight to keep at bay. It has to be her. The gold flecks from the wheat color strands catch my attention again as the blonde tresses cross my periphery in a flurry of movement. I close my eyes, sending a prayer to the heavens for it to be her. I want, _need_ it to be her. For the simple fact that it would prove I was not losing my mind. It has been known for vampires to go crazy. The mere thought of living without her is enough to drive me to the brink. But knowing she is still out there brings me back from the edge of despair. To have another chance…

If only I could catch her scent. That would be enough to set my mind at ease. Raising my nose to the ceiling, I inhale deeply, tracking my prey as the sight of handspun gold wisps by again. A flood of emotion overwhelms me and an echo of feelings past shoots through my chest like an arrow that's just hit its target. It cripples me for a moment and I am planted to the shabby white tile floor. My hand grips onto the shelving nearest me in an effort to keep myself upright. I inhale again, holding my breath to savor the bouquet which can only be hers.

_Sunshine._

My thoughts drift back to a time when I wasn't myself. _"I can smell the sunshine on your skin."_

Yes. It has to be my Sookie. I shake my head knowing I can no longer call her that. She hasn't been mine in well, a while. No matter. Now that I have her scent, I know it is her and I track her down an aisle of wine, my footsteps as quiet as whispers of clouds passing one another. I keep my distance, watching as she looks meticulously over each label, searching for the one she wants. Red, white, blush. Dry, sweet, robust. She removes a bottle and cradles it gently in her hands as she examines it further. _How I long to be that bottle._

I find myself being drawn to her and float effortlessly down the aisle until I seem to be standing not two feet away from her. I whisper her name and she freezes. Her hair is pulled off to one side, held in a rubber tie which skims her left shoulder. Her back is to me, the curve of her neck inviting my lips to rest peacefully on the delicate skin. My fangs elongate and throb at the remembrance of her taste. The bottle in her hand vibrates as she trembles, the sloshing of the liquid similar to the sea pounding against the hull of a ship. I take it she remembers the sound of my voice, and possibly the way she always reacted to my calling her name. I yearn to be closer, to touch her. But I keep still. My hands ache with the need to reintroduce the pads of my fingers with the softness of her skin. Yet I remain restrained.

She turns slowly, my eyes never shifting from her face. I ache to see the familiar blue orbs that I used to longingly gaze in to. I know that once I see them, everything will come crashing back to me. The way she cared for me, the showers, the nights talking in front of her fireplace, the feel of her warm body in my bed. She finally meets my gaze, her eyes only appearing once her lashes feel the need to leave the comfort of resting against her luscious cheekbones. They flutter open and widen as she takes me in. My breath catches as I open my mouth to say something. My words become lost in the black hole that is my undying love for her—the depths of which cannot be measured nor extinguished.

I step in closer—now only a foot away—and brace my hand at my side. It's itching to reach out and touch her, to be sure she's real, but I keep it under control.

"Eric?" My name leaves her lips in a rush of warm air which burns me to the core.

"It is I. How are you, Lov— er, Sookie?" I lost my privilege to call her Lover when I gave her up.

"I'm… fine. It's good to see you," she says in a whisper. I don't know if her words mean she truly is pleased at seeing me again, or if she's only being polite.

I watch as her hand reaches out to the shelves on her right. Her eyes never leave mine and that makes me wonder… She blindly feels for the space where she removed the wine bottle and it clinks around until she feels comfortable where she settles it. Once there, her hand smoothes down the front of her light blue sundress to rest on her…

"You're… pregnant?" I am so lost in her eyes that I never looked down until now. I didn't notice.

Her arms wrap around herself and she nods slowly. A smile small spreads across her face as she watches my reaction. I'm not sure what my face reads but I am anything but pleased.

_Mine._

"Do I know him?" I nod to her belly. "Is it the shifter, or the Were Herveaux, perhaps?"

"No," she laughs softly. "I don't think you know him at all. Niall introduced us," she says ominously.

I shouldn't have asked. Knowing who the father of her unborn child is won't make this situation any easier to handle.

I fight back the growl waiting to erupt from the back of my throat and answer her with an even tone. "Oh. Considering I don't run in the same circles as he does, I guess you're right. I would be interested in meeting him, though."

She laughs then mutters something which sounds like, "If you can catch him first." She says it so quietly I have to strain to hear her. If I heard her correctly, that could only mean…

_Fucking Fairies!_

"Could I have the name of the man who has the privilege of fathering your child?"

"Why, so you can kill him?" she asks with a hand on her hip.

"Yes. You know me so well," I sneer.

"No. Eric! Come on."

"I had to give it a shot." I shoot her a wink.

"You can't meet him anyway. He's Fae. I don't trust you not to try to drain him just on GP."

My mind reels as I think of the implications of her words and I have to think of something else. "How far along are you?"

"Um, about eight months. I stopped counting how many weeks after I got to about three months. I'm pretty excited. I never thought I'd, well, you know." Her eyes shift away from mine and she mindlessly picks at a tag hanging from the shelving. "So what have you been up to? How's Pam?"

I can't think. I know what she's referring to when she says _"well, you know"_ and my mind surges with images from the past. When we were together. I don't like to think back on that time unless I'm in a bad mood and only the comforting image of her face can bring me out of it. But even then I don't dare think of her. When I go there, when I head back to that time, I get wrapped up in my thoughts and become an invalid. Pam has a hell of a time dealing with me then, and truth be told, I could care less. It's the only time I'm really happy now. But I know it's not fair to anyone to react in such a manner.

I clear my throat unnecessarily before answering. I'm still surprised at how close to human my reactions are that I pity myself. I only did that on occasion for her.

"Pam is well. The bar is doing well."

"I also asked about you." She cocks a brow in my direction, mimicking my actions.

"I am better," I say in half truth. _I am better now having seen you again_. So close yet so far away.

She looks at me skeptically then shrugs. "Well, that's good to know. I find it odd to run into you in a supermarket. You shopping for yourself?" she asks with a giggle. The sound of which breaks my heart. I used to make her laugh like that after…

"Um, no. Yes. Yes, I am here looking for shampoo. Pam is out of town and she usually purchases it for me." Why I feel the need to tell her so is beyond me. I've turned into a veritable Chatty-Cathy.

"Shampoo, huh? You always did have excellent taste in things." I don't miss the look of reminiscence that crosses her face.

"That I do." My voice is so hoarse; I almost don't recognize it as my own.

"So, do you frequent this market often?" she asks, waving her hand through the air.

"Are you afraid you'll run into me here again?"

She looks abashed. "No, of course not. I just…"

"You lie," I say with a smirk.

She bends her head to hide her smile but I've already caught it. "I'm just making small talk, Eric. I don't have an issue with running into you."

"But your mate might," I reply, folding my arms across my chest.

She looks up at me then, something clouding over the beautiful blue of her eyes. _Doubt. Regret. Pain._

"I have a dinner party to get ready for. I'm here looking for wine and a few other odds and ends. I should probably get a cart. I'll leave you to your shampoo hunting."

She nods and turns on her heel to walk in the other direction. I know this response. She runs when she can't handle facing a truth. Hope springs eternal and I lap thirstily at the well.

I'm in front of her before she can take another step.

"I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. I only want to know that you are happy." _And that you miss me._

"I am happy. Very. Why wouldn't I be? I have everything I could ever want."

_But I do not._

"Can I help you select a wine? I've been told I have a nose for these things." I smile, hoping to settle her nerves.

Her head dips as she nods imperceptibly and I step out of her way to follow along. We stop near the entrance of the market to retrieve a shopping cart and walk up and down various aisles, picking out items along the way. The silence between us is killing me so I speak up, wanting to hear her voice.

"I've implemented a few new gimmicks at Fangtasia. On Pam's insistence, of course. She had the notion that a theme night once a month would suit our clientele." I wave a hand dismissively, as if it means nothing. But I am proud of Pam taking some initiative.

I find I can't contain the downward curve of my lips as I think of how Pam has sacrificed her sanity for mine. But Sookie speaks up, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Really? That sounds like fun. I haven't been much for clubbing lately or I might have stopped by. Well, that's not really true. I think we both know it's best that I don't show up there. I don't want to cause trouble. Especially not since it follows me. Bet you've been pretty bored without me around." She's rambling.

"You wouldn't cause trouble. I would love it. I meant Pam. Pam would love to see you. _She_ misses you … terribly."

Sookie looks at me then quickly looks away, probably realizing my skewing of the truth. While Pam may miss her, I'm the one in pain over her loss. We made the decision to separate but that doesn't mean I liked it. With her life being at risk because of my love for her and her constantly having to put up with the prejudices of others because of my undead status, it was putting a strain on our relationship.

"She's come to see me at Merlotte's."

"What?"

"Yeah. We usually meet up to have dinner. Well, I have dinner, she has a True Blood. But we talk and—"

"I told her not to bother you."

"She's no bother. I love being able to see her. It makes me feel like I'm still connected to you…" her voice fades to nothing.

"Do you talk about me?" I ask, hopeful.

"Not going there."

"Now, Sookie…"

"Please don't mention to Pam that I told you. And don't do anything to her either. She's really been a help to me. She's a good friend."

"She knows you're pregnant and didn't tell me," I say through gritted teeth. Pam will certainly hear about this.

"I asked her not to. Don't be upset."

"My child taking orders from someone other than me shouldn't upset me in the least."

"Your sarcasm isn't missed there, buddy. So tell me more about this theme night. Do you dress up as well?"

I sigh, but allow for the change in conversation. There is no point in being upset about something I cannot do anything about. Although, I may have to tighten the reins of Pam's leash. I can just hear her now: _"You know if I'd have told you, you would want to come along and spy on her like some kind of love sick puppy."_ She would have been correct in her assessment.

"It's part of Pam's evil scheme to make me look like a fool. She calls it 'fun' while I call it a pain in the ass."

Sookie laughs so hard she's out of breath once she calms down. "You'll have to show me pictures. Wait, there are pictures, right?" Her hand lands on my forearm and she jerks it away as she realizes what she's done.

"I'm sure Pam has a few hidden somewhere. I wouldn't put it past her to have acquired enough to put together a photo album."

"I think I may have to stop by just to see those. Probably not for awhile though. Baby and all." One of her hand rests tenderly on the curve of her belly and for a brief moment I wish I had been the cause of her present condition.

"Do you know what you're having?"

_And do you wish it were mine…?_

"A boy. Yeah, I didn't want to find out but I got outnumbered in that decision. I'll be happy as long as the baby's healthy."

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"You know, Eric… we don't have to do this. Talk about the baby." She steps forward, placing the same hand she'd touched me with earlier on my forearm once more.

I can hold back no longer and reach out with a burning desire to feel her. My fingers slide through the loose portion of her hair, pulling it toward my nose to smell, twirling the curls around my knuckles and releasing them. I drop the strands and trail my fingertips down the side of her neck to her shoulder. I relish the feel of her trembling under my touch. My free hand cautiously moves to her belly and rests above hers, just beneath the swell of her breasts. I make no move, only touching the space allotted—for her comfort. I would pull away should she ask me to. But she sighs, content, somewhat at peace with our exchange.

Our eyes meet and hers are glassy. I'm not sure why she would be crying but have it on good authority that I'm the cause. As I move to pull my hand away, I feel a slight pressure against my palm. Sookie gasps and moves her hand on top of mine.

"Was that?"

"Yeah," she says, nodding her head. "The baby just moved. You felt that?"

"I did." My lips stretch wide as I smile (a genuine smile) for the first time since parting ways with her.

We stand still and completely silent as the baby says hello to me. To feel the movement in her, to know that she carries a life I could not give her. It moves me.

"Oh Eric… you're um…" she points to my face, releasing her hold on my hand only for a moment. She turns to dig something out of her purse. Once she retrieves what she is seeking, she puts the soft white tissue to my face. When she pulls it back, it's pink.

"Thank you. I didn't realize."

"It's okay. Maybe I should go. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I am far from upset. I just… Sookie," her name leaves my lips in a whisper. The one word expressing more than any slew of words could ever convey.

"Don't. Please. I couldn't handle it." Her eyes plead with me, the welling of tears wrenching at my dead heart and I must put an end to her suffering.

I drop my head, no longer able to look into her eyes. My hand falls from her shoulder, her stomach, her. I turn and walk out of the supermarket, not looking back, not worrying about the fucking shampoo I came all this way to get in the first place. I need to get as far away from here as possible.

Who am I kidding? I'll be here every night until I see her again. I have to. I need to. Now that I know what I've been wondering all this time. She still cares for me, still loves me even. She has to or she wouldn't have let me get so close to her. The moment we shared, feeling the baby kick—that will tide me over until I can see her again. I will relive that moment over and over until our next meeting.

I am not five feet from the entrance when I turn around to see her standing there, watching me, calling to me with her eyes. She holds up a hand, almost in a wave, but it lingers near her mouth. I stand there for what seems like forever. Moments pass and she bursts through the door, running to meet my embrace.

I cradle her to me, her face nuzzling my neck as I pepper her hair with kisses. Her arms around my neck grip me tighter as I hold her to me, muttering words of love in my native tongue. I want to take her away from here. I want to fly us away to a place where no one can find us.

But that is not my reality. In reality, I take to the air as soon as I'm free of the suffocating enclosure of the market, the wind in my hair, the scent of Sookie still fresh on my hand. I clutch that hand to my heart, knowing she still has ownership of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The strangest feeling comes over me as I'm strolling through aisles of produce and can goods. I get a rush of sensation that I've only felt one other time. The time when I was with… Well, I won't think of that right now. I won't think of _him_. I'm happy.

_I am happy._

I know nothing about wine, yet here I am, picking out one for a dinner I'm not interested in being a part of. I only do this because of Niall. He's been so good to me. To us. The bottle in my hand feels light as air as my mind drifts for a moment. Drifts to the time I found an injured Were in the woods. Feeling scared, confused, and yet willing to help. I don't regret the actions of that one night but I hadn't thought about the consequences of it. Of my feelings for the stranger I would now call the father of my child.

My child.

I cradle my stomach as I think about the life growing within me. The life I wish were…

"_Sookie…"_

It couldn't be. I freeze, afraid that if I move the dreamscape I'm caught in will alter and I'll find myself hoping.

As I turn around, I give myself a pep talk. I will not cave. I will not give in. I will not … pass out from holding my breath. God, he's just as gorgeous as the first time I saw him. The sleeves of his red tee shirt hug his broad shoulders and biceps, the fit snug against his abs and waist, not to be outdone by the low riding dark blue jeans covering his long, slender legs. The muscles of his thighs fight against the fabric as they flex while he stands. I'm guessing he's keeping himself in place with a lot of willpower.

I have to make an effort to say his name. To me it's but a whisper, but I know he can hear it clear as a bell. I don't know how I make the bit of small talk I do with him, but my mouth opens and the words flow effortlessly. Unconsciously, I run my hand down the front of my dress and it rests where it usually does when I'm not thinking about it—on my stomach. I watch his expression change briefly—his eyes widen, his nostrils flare, he bares his teeth—as he notices the size of my belly. I can only imagine what he's thinking but have a good idea. I giggle. And then he opens his mouth.

I didn't think when I saw him again that I'd feel this way. My insides are screaming at me to run to him, to throw myself into his arms, to tell him how I miss him and wish that things were different. But I can't. It wouldn't be fair to him. But I long for him to hold me. To tell me that everything will be fine. That we can work things out and go back to the way things used to be. I know it's not realistic, but I'll blame it on my hormones.

It's the only thing I can blame it on as I know the truth. My heart aches for him. I haven't gotten over him and I don't think I ever will. But I have to move on for the sake of my child. And why would he assume I was with Sam or Alcide? Well, I guess I know the answer to that. When he makes mention of knowing the baby's father, I laugh thinking of the two of them meeting. I really shouldn't have mumbled anything to myself because his sharp ears would catch the sound of a pin dropping in a crowded room. I slip in telling him I'm carrying the child of one of the few Fae I've been in contact with. Knowing Eric, he'd probably go after him as a snack if he could. That could never happen.

I know if I stay any longer I'll say something I shouldn't, but I can't seem to make myself leave. I want to keep talking to him. I want to know what he's been up to in my absence. I want to know if he misses me. But I should not be thinking that. I make an excuse to get away but he's in front of me before I can blink. Damn vampire swiftness. I sigh internally, 'cause I'm not really upset that he's stopped me.

What I am upset about is my constant rambling. It's like I don't know how to behave around him. _"That's probably because you don't!" _Tara would say. I knew I should have asked her to come with me. She would have dragged me out of here before I could have said one word. I would have been pissed at her but I also would have been grateful. This isn't helping matters. Me being here, seeing him, thinking about what could have been… none of it is good for either of us.

Then I look at him while he speaks and I can see the pain in his eyes. His words may say one thing, the smile on his face another, but his eyes don't lie. They are sad and it makes my heart ache to see him in such distress. Knowing I'm the cause of it makes me feel even worse. I can't think of anything to say to make him feel better except to talk about Pam. Maybe if he directs his attention to being pissed at her (which doesn't take much from what I can recall), he'll stop looking so sad. He's surprised to find that I've seen her, so maybe my little scheme will work.

As we talk about his theme night at Fangtasia, I think about what it would be like to be there with him. I don't know why I'm torturing myself this way. Before I'd dread going to Fangtasia. There's no way I'd be happy to sit by his side in his booth while he's ogled by scantily dressed skanks and skeevy pervs. Truth be told, right now, he reminds me of the Eric I picked up on the side of the road that night which seems so long ago. The Eric who wasn't himself. The Eric who didn't know what it meant to be a vampire sheriff.

And then he touches my hair. If I hadn't put a hand on his forearm, I'm sure I would have collapsed just from that close contact. I know the chemistry is still there. But not only that, his touch wakes something up in me. And if I'm being honest, that hum that I always felt when he was near is there. It's not anywhere near as strong as it used to be, but it's there. I can feel him, just a bit of him. His presence is like stepping out into the sunshine after sitting in a freezing cold room for too long. The warmth ripples up your arms like a smoldering fire; soothing as it heats up; reenergizing, and opening your pores to take in the bright, sunny goodness of the golden rays shining down on you, washing away the feeling of biting cold.

The baby moves—like really kicks the crap out of me—under Eric's hand. I hold it in place so that he can feel it. I figure he may never have the experience again, so why not. If it bothers him, he'd pull away, right? He doesn't and I'm happy that he stays right where he is. I'm soothed by his touch and I can almost imagine—

His tears catch me off guard. I can't imagine why he's crying. I'm so shocked at his show of emotion that I almost don't believe it. He doesn't realize and it's even more touching. I have the answer I need and I'm not sure how to deal. I don't know how to react, don't know what to say. It is more than I can handle and I tell him as much.

He moves away, turning toward the door and I let him. I push my cart through the aisles and go back to get the wine I came here for. Only, when I get to the perfectly lined bottles, I can't think of anything but his tears. My eyes well up and finally spill over, the trails of salty residue dripping from my chin one droplet at a time. My hands fall from the cart and I turn with purpose, putting one foot in front of the other. Rushing to see if he's still here I walk to the shampoo aisle, but it's empty. I head for the exit, trying to catch him before he leaves. The automatic doors are just closing as I approach but he's already gone by the time I set foot outside. Instinctively, I look up and see a blur zip through the air, but I can't be sure if it's him or not.

I close my eyes as the wind blows my hair to and fro, and imagine what it would be like if he'd seen me run out here seeking him. Would he come back, scoop me up into his arms and take me away? Where, I wouldn't care, as long as it was with him. But reality hits me, hard. I know that won't happen. I know that I've missed my chance. I know that—

The shrill ring of my cell phone pierces the silence of the semi-empty parking lot and I pull it from my purse with a sigh. Pam.

"Hello, Pam. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so—"

"You've seen him? Are you crazy? Do you know what he's doing right now?"

"It was accidental. I didn't know he was going to be in the same supermarket as me. I'd like to think this is your fault for not doing his shopping before you went out of town."

She huffs. "That's no excuse. He's tearing apart the fucking bar. I could hear him throwing shit in the background when he called me. Thanks for ratting me out by the way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say and I thought if I took his mind off me that he wouldn't be so sad."

"Sad? You think he's sad. Oh… boy are you clueless. He's heartbroken, Sookie. Over you. Don't tell me you didn't think him seeing you—and eight months pregnant—wouldn't make things worse?"

"I didn't know he would be here!" I bite out. "I've never run into him here before."

"I guess he got frustrated and didn't want to wait until I got back. That must be some fucking fantastic shampoo. I swear, I leave him for a couple of days and he falls to pieces. I don't even want to come home now. Who knows what kind of mess I'll find when I get there."

I bite back a giggle. "I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I will."

"You bet your pretty blonde ass you will. Do you know what kind of damage control I'll have to do? All because you didn't know what to say and had to mention we meet up now and again. He's never going to let me out of his sight, now. I'll be butt buddies with him until…"

"Until what?"

"Nothing. Tell me how to fix this. I need to tell him something to calm him down."

"I don't know, Pam. I'm not doing so great after seeing him either. Thanks for asking, by the way."

"I could give a flying fuck how you feel right now. You'll be fine. He won't. You've created a monster and _you_ have to fix it."

"I'll let you get away with that because I know how much Eric means to you and that you don't really mean it, but I can go talk to him."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"What else can I do? You said he's upset. I've upset him. I should talk to him."

"Fine. Go now and call me when you've left. I'll try to get back as soon as I can to see what I can do."

"Okay. I'm on my way n—"

She hangs up before I can finish my sentence, but I'm used to it. She's never had proper phone etiquette. I hurry to my car, forgetting about the items I needed to purchase and make my way to Fangtasia. I pull into the empty parking lot half expecting to see it filled with cars and a line around the corner. But they're closed on Sundays so no one's here. I get out of the car and walk up to the employees' entrance, knocking before pulling the door open. I can hear a muffled banging coming down the hall but I'm not sure what it is. I take my time, approaching Eric's office door slowly. I don't want to be surprised with a flying chair or something. From what I can see, everything is intact. Maybe Pam was exaggerating what she heard since she it was over the phone and she isn't here.

I finally get to the door and it's open. Eric is sitting behind his desk, his back to the door, bouncing a ball off the wall. Huh. I knock on the door and wait for him to turn around before entering his space. The ball stops, being held in his hand after its final bounce and he turns around to face me. Yeah, I've been played. And probably by both of them.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," he says with a surprised tone.

"Pam called. She said you were _'tearing apart the fucking bar'_ so I came to see if there was something I could do."

He cocks a brow and smirks. "Were you going to help me clean up?"

"No. I … don't know what I thought I could do. Maybe talk to you if you were upset."

"Talk to me if I'm upset? Thank you for your concern," he says coldly.

"I know seeing me again did something to you. It did something to me. When you walked away, I… I ran after you. I'm not proud of myself for letting you go like I did, but I went after you." I'm not sure if I mean today or when we split.

He stares at me, not saying a word. I can't tell what he's thinking and would give anything to be able to read his mind at this moment.

"Won't you say something? Please, Eric."

"Should I tell you how I still love you, how I miss you, how I wish you were still mine? Is that what you want me to say?"

"Yes," I whisper.

"_You_ wanted to walk away. _You_ wanted to end things between us. _You_—"

"I know." I throw my hands up in frustration. "Can't I change my mind?"

He shakes his head and laughs. It's a hearty laugh; one that makes his shoulders bounce up and down and gets his hair swinging as his head tilts forward. I miss his laugh. I miss him.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I don't mean to laugh, but you say the darnedest things. Yes, of course you can change your mind. But things have changed between us. You told me you were happy."

"I lied."

"So why should I believe you aren't lying now?"

"Because you can tell, you always could. I'm standing here, telling you that I still love you and miss you. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let you go. Tell me if I'm lying."

He looks me over, pauses at my stomach, then looks back up to my eyes.

"Even if you mean those things, there is _someone else_ in the equation."

"You've never let another guy stop you before."

"Oh, I'm not worried about _him_. I meant the baby."

I clutch my belly, stroking the best part of me.

"So where does this leave us, exactly?"

"Where we should have been. Together." He stretches out his legs getting more comfortable in his chair and I unconsciously take a step forward. Something pulls me toward him.

"I don't know. We split for a reason. Have those reasons dissipated? Are you out of the political realm of things in the vampire world? Or would I be in even _more_ danger, especially now that I'm pregnant?"

I take two more steps.

"I would keep you safe."

"That's not what I asked," I say with arms crossed over my chest. I feel the baby kick and drop my arms. Eric's eyes follow my movements. "The baby kicked again."

He clears his throat. "I have removed myself from any position of authority which would impede my ability to keep you out of harm's way."

I lace my tone with as much sarcasm as I can muster. "Wow. That was a roundabout way of saying…"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'm still sheriff. It's best. But you and the child would be completely safe."

I take another step.

"And what kind of guarantees are we talking here?"

"The only I'm prepared to give. My word."

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm going to need a hell of a lot more than that."

"I'll protect you and the child as if my life depends on it. Is that acceptable?"

I bump into his desk as I step just a bit closer. His eyes light up as he watches me get closer to him. I bet he thinks it's funny. My eyes haven't left his.

"It's a start."

"Would you like me to lock you away in my day-chamber when I can't be with you? That would assure your protection."

"No. You know I couldn't handle that."

"And I know you want to live your life as you do now. That is what I'm offering."

"Okay. I should tell you… this won't go over well with Niall."

Two more steps and I'm almost close enough to touch him. He sits forward in his seat, leaning toward me. His hair falls over his shoulders, framing his gorgeous face.

His eyes never leave mine as he speaks. "He'll deal. Or not. It's of no matter to me."

"Oh, but it should be. Considering…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Not my place. Anyway, I think… I think I would like to give us a chance. A real chance. I won't be able to deal with the crazy bullshit that surrounds you though. I need peace. I've been safe and out of sight for awhile now. I'd like to remain that way."

"That is acceptable. I want you to know Sookie, I would do anything for you. Within reason, of course." He smirks and I laugh.

"Always the negotiator."

I finally take the last few steps necessary to move into his embrace. His legs part to allow my closeness, and his forearms rest on his thighs as he gestures for me to sit on his lap. He pulls me close, inhaling deeply as his nose nuzzles my neck.

"I want this, Sookie. I want everything with you."

"You've never been as honest as you are right now. Why is that?"

"I have nothing left to lose."

"I think Niall will have something to say about that."

"I wouldn't worry about him."

"You say that as if you two are best friends."

"I have my ways. I love you."

I'm caught off guard by his bluntness. I don't know what to say and he doesn't give me the chance to say anything as he tilts my face toward his and brushes his lips across mine. I gasp in surprise because I don't anticipate his movement. The coolness of his touch sends a chill down my spine and I shiver in response. The jolt that shoots through me grounds me to him and our connection blooms to life like the first buds of spring. Nothing about him has changed. He touches me the same, he looks at me with the same love and adoration I've always known and it solidifies what I feel.

"So, how often have you thought about this? There were nights I spent dreaming about you, even though I shouldn't have."

He gives me that cocky smirk after my declaration.

His face turns serious when he responds, "Sookie… I've never stopped thinking about you, craving you, thirsting for you."

"Oh. My. You sure do know how to make a girl _feel_ what you're saying."

"Only you." He kisses my lips again and I fall completely into his hold.

I smile to myself as Eric's tongue caresses mine, thinking this is what I've been missing. His kiss is like a familiar tune written on my heart. As he deepens the kiss, I moan into his mouth and he shifts in his seat, the evidence of his pleasure at our reunion being made known.

This is where I am meant to be. Now, I am truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story was originally a one-shot for the weekly one-shot challenge. The first two chapters sit alone as a one-shot which I hadn't planned to continue. While finishing up Before Sunrise, I thought about connecting that story to this one and that's why some people may be confused. In Before Sunrise, Eric does impregnate Sookie. I repeat, the baby Sookie is pregnant with in this story is Eric's. He asks Niall for a favor which comes in the form of Eric reverting back to what he was before being turned vampire. LOL! There was a condition. Niall would wipe Sookie's memory of her and Eric's relationship up to a point. She thinks she's pregnant by Preston (the Fae disguised as a Were during a romp she had around Christmas). That's from the short story Gift Wrap. I have no idea who Pardloe is. If they are the one in the same, let me know. Pam steps in and asks Niall to remove Sookie from Eric's memory as well so he doesn't have to suffer through knowing she's pregnant with his child. But Niall is not to be trusted. Eric does remember some things and others he does not. This story picks up where the second chapter leaves off: Sookie and Eric getting back together. Hopefully that clears things up. If not, drop me a line. xoxo

* * *

Having her back in my arms is more than I could have asked for. She feels so soft; fragile; like home. I bury my face in the curve of her neck, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh that gives in to my every whim. She trembles, her hands gripping my shoulders as she holds onto me. I work my way up to her ear and she moans a little. I smile, pleased that I still know every inch of her.

My hands slide up and down her back, pulling her near with measured precision. I need her as close as possible. I don't want to let her go. Suffocation threatens to incapacitate me and I have no need to breathe. I chuckle through my panic but it still resides in the minute space I've allowed it. The tightness in my chest catches me off guard. My heart feels like it's in a vise grip as I think of ever losing her again. I will move heaven and earth—and tear it down should it be necessary—to ensure that doesn't happen again.

Her heart beats faster as my fingers slide over her exposed flesh. I bury my face in her neck, inhaling deeply. My hands rest comfortably cradling the back of her head as I breathe her in. I'm still as a statue as I monitor her reaction to my touch. I relish every sharp intake of breath, every shiver, every spike in her pulse. Reluctantly, I release a hand from her head, sliding it down the length of her body to seek refuge under the hem of her dress. Her breathing speeds up as my fingers tease the inside of her left thigh. A low growl builds in my chest and I squeeze the flesh under my palm as a distraction. It isn't very effective, intensifying my primal urges. She pants heavily as I continue my exploration, fondling my way up to the junction of her hips. My hand covers the area beautifully and I close my fingers on the quivering muscle within my grasp.

"Sookie…" I whisper, voice hoarse with strain. "I need to taste you."

"Are you hungry?" she asks.

I nod, swallowing audibly.

I cannot drink from her. She is pregnant.

_I can wait._

"I can't," I barely utter through clenched teeth.

My hands continue teasing her sensitive spots. Her breathing becomes ragged and her grip tightens on my shoulders.

"Are you sure? I just thought since you were… permanently attached to my neck that you… wanted to… eat."

"Don't … tempt… me…" I purr.

My fangs emerge despite my willing them to stay put and I trail them up the side of her neck. She trembles as I run my tongue along the same path.

"Eric," she whispers. The desperation in her voice calls to me louder than the quickening of her pulse.

I want.

_I desire. _

**I crave.**

In one smooth motion, I flip her dress up to her waist and place her delicately on the edge of my desk. Her thighs part willingly, calling me to feast. Hunger overcomes me in a surging wave of need. Her panties disappear and my mouth happily takes the place of the cotton fabric. A sharp pain rips through my skull as Sookie takes hold of my hair, pulling and tugging in her frenzy. It is easily ignored in light of other things. I tease, nip and suck until she writhes uncontrollably. The rushing of blood so close to my ear begs for my attention. I ignore the languorous flow for the sweet nectar coating my tongue. It doesn't take long for her to give in to the little death, and I cradle her head to my chest as she gathers her breath and stops shaking. I make sure she's seated more securely on the desk and pull her dress down to cover her thighs. Her head rises from its resting place as she pulls back a bit and brushes her cheek across mine.

She turns slightly and I press my lips to hers, just enough to make my presence known. The feather light touch does nothing to soothe my yearning, but I'm just getting started. I do it again, and again, applying more pressure with each peck, teasing the surface of her lips with the tip of my tongue, claiming what is mine. Her fingers weave through my hair, wrapping the strands tight in her grip, holding me in place—keeping me where she wants me to be. Does she not realize I am where I want to be? I smile, and continue nibbling and teasing and tasting.

"Mmm…" I hum against her mouth. Her lips part and I delve inside, wanting to go deeper.

My fingers trail down her sides and she squirms. _Ticklish_. Not exactly what I was going for, but I'll take it. The sound of her mirth shoots straight to the area between my thighs. I cannot control the urge to make her giggle and continue to tease her sensitive skin. Laughter erupts from her in rapid bursts and is contagious. I bite back a growl as each wiggle and shake incites glorious images of what I could to her body. I continue my assault, relentlessly.

"Stop, Eric … please!" she yells.

My voice, already hoarse, drops another decibel. "Not until you say the magic word."

She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face as she continues laughing.

"If you don't quit it, I'll pee on you. I mean it!"

I stop abruptly. Is she being serious? I hold her at arm's length and she looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Please tell me you were kidding?"

She wipes the salty streams from her cheeks before I can taste one. "I'm pregnant. I have to pee all the time."

"What other _things _should I worry about with you in this condition?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. I can't say I imagined you worrying about anything."

My eyes widen in mock outrage. "Me? Worried? You know me better than that, lover."

Her breath catches and she raises a shaky hand to my face. Her fingers stroke my cheek with tenderness and her thumb lingers at the corner of my mouth.

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Do you miss it?" I ask, hoping I don't sound as desperate as I feel.

She nods. My hands, now resting on her hips, slip to the top of her belly. She looks down and snorts.

"I never really notice how huge your hands are until they're on me."

"What a strange thing to say," I tease.

Just then, my hand surges up on a wave which rolls across her belly. Another greeting from the baby.

Our eyes meet and I lean down to Sookie's bulge, my lips an inch away from the fabric of her dress. I utter a few things in my native tongue and am given another kick in response. I laugh and Sookie asks what I think is so funny.

"I just told the young that I was speaking to his mother and to remain still. I take it he didn't like that."

"No. He's very defiant. Just like his father."

Her gaze falls away from mine and she flicks her eyes to the empty wooden surface of my desk. I did not miss the look of alarm hidden in them before she glanced away.

I place a finger under her chin, gently lifting until her eyes are lined up with mine. "His father will need to be dealt with. We cannot continue to avoid the subject, my love."

She clears her throat and places a hand on my wrist. "Not right now, Eric. Not now. I just want to be here with you. Just with you," she says softly.

I nod, reluctantly. We will continue this conversation though, sooner than she expects. I make a mental note to throttle Pam while I'm thinking about it. She has been secretly meeting with Sookie and not mentioned it once. I am amazed I haven't noticed Sookie's scent on Pam's clothing.

A sudden movement brings her hands to rest on her stomach as the baby shifts. She looks to me in despair. Her eyes become wet with unshed tears and I wish to alleviate her pain. I move her from the desk to my lap, cradling her in my embrace.

"What shall we name him?"

"Hmm…?" she whispers, resting her head against my shoulder. A drop of moisture blooms and spreads on my sleeve.

I draw soothing circles on her back, hoping to pull her out of her sorrow. "The young. He will need a name. Did you have one picked out?" I whisper.

"Not really. I was thinking of giving him a family name, but Niall has some crazy Fae name picked out. So, no. I don't know. Not 'the young,' that's for sure," she giggles and sniffles.

"Well, we shall have to come up with something befitting a Northman."

Sookie jerks her head off my shoulder faster than I thought she could move. She pins me down with a stare I've never seen before. Her baby blues are narrowed, chin lifted to the air, hands on her hips. She tries to hop off my lap, but I hold her in place.

"Wait just a second, Mister. He has a father, you know?"

"Of course. Me."

"Eric…" she sighs. I silence her with a look.

"Sookie, you are mine and you are with me. You and the child are under my protection. I will be his father in every way that matters."

"You can't just take over other people's responsibilities like that. When will you stop being so high-handed?"

"What did you say?" My words sound far off.

"Which part of that didn't you get? Vampire," she sneers.

"You called me high-handed." A flicker of a conversation we once had passes through my mind and I feel, angry.

"_You've made such a huge decision without even talking to me first."_

"_I thought I was high-handed?"_

"_You are. And an asshole to boot."_

Sookie snaps her fingers in front of my face and I blink, coming out of my trance.

"I'm sorry, lover. What were you saying?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't care. It is now. That is all that matters."

"No, I need to call Preston to let him know I won't make it to dinner in time."

I growl. "You will do no such thing. We shall go to your dinner party. Together. No time like the present to deal with this…"

"What? Are you planning to march into my home and tell him I'm yours and that's that?"

"Maybe not exactly like that, but…"

"Eric! You were! I can't believe you. No. I'll call and deal with him. You go have a True Blood."

"I'm not thirsty," I mumble.

"Go on. I'll only be a minute."

"You know I'll be able to hear your conversation!" I yell after her as she retreats to the ladies room.

Women! I am male. How else does she expect me to claim my woman? Write him a note? Ask him politely to step down? No.

I have a name now and that is all that I need. Preston…


End file.
